Full Circle
by jsachs0610
Summary: After the return from Neverland, things between Emma and Regina take an interesting turn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters.

FULL CIRCLE

**Chapter One**

Things haven't been the same in Storybrooke since we got back from Neverland. Henry is back living with Emma and the Charming's at their small apartment instead of living with me in the house. I want to be mad about it, I want to curse them all and bring my son home to me, but I know I can't. Henry would never forgive me. Neil is with them…Neil is with Emma. He came back from Neverland and professed his love her and he explained that he wanted to make things work not just for her but for Henry. He wanted to be a family.

What gives him the right?

Henry is my son, mine and Emma's. What makes him think that he can just come back into our lives and take over my family. I have been here from the beginning. Caring for Henry was he was sick, helping him through all his problems he's had with me being the Evil Queen. We have since moved past that and Henry has accepted my past and I've been working towards being a better mother for him, as well as being a better person.

"You coming back to bed beautiful?" His voice makes my skin crawl. Everything about him makes me want to throw up and just curse all off Storybrooke again so that I can have my little life back. But I can't. I have to be strong. "You know staring out the window won't bring him back."

I throw my hand up and I can hear him chocking behind me. Getting up from where I was sitting to turn around and look at him. "You don't think I know that," I say pushing him towards the door of the bedroom. "I also know slumming it with you isn't going to bring him back either." I let and evil little smirk cross my lips. "Your below me Hook, Emma and Henry hate you more than me and I never thought that was possible and for that I am grateful. You're going to be our common ground, you're going to help me get my family back."

I just go of him, letting him fall to the ground.

"And what if I don't help you?" he asks holding his throat, getting to his feet.

I walk over to him, my stare never wavering. Look at him, standing there all tough and confident as if he even has a choice in helping me. Our eyes lock, "oh Hook," my arm shoots out and his eyes widen as my hand embeds itself into his chest. I can feel his heart beating against my fingers. I have to say this is probably the best part of this whole process, seeing the fear in his eyes. "You don't have a choice." When I release him he falls to his knees and tries to catch his breath. "I will have my family back."

…

The rain is coming down heavily outside, normally this type of weather wouldn't bother me, I don't mind being kept inside, but something tells me that Henry would rather me outside. Instead he's cooped up inside with Mary Margaret and David. And that alone is suffocating. Things haven't been the same between them since we returned from Neverland. I think it has something to do with that fact that she's waiting for him to drop dead.

We were told by Hook that David would not survive leaving Neverland due to the poison that was once running through his veins. And yet we've been back for a little over a week now and he's still breathing, so naturally we all believed that Hook was lying to us, but Gold confirmed it, he admitted that he doesn't know how David is still alive. Saying that since he took that cure for the poison he should have died the moment he left the island.

"Emma," turning at the sound of his voice I see Neil walking towards me. Oh yes, Neil. He came back to Storybrooke with us, and decided he wasn't to make our family whole again, that he would do anything he needed to do in order to make things work between us. I allowed it only because of Henry. He needs a father, he needs someone he can look up to, also he needs someone who has made mistakes. We need to show Henry that not everyone is perfect, that people make mistakes and that you can learn from them and make things right. Neil has made his share of mistakes and so have I, and I believe that Henry has a great deal that he can learn from us. "Have you though anymore about what we talked about on the way back to Storybrooke?"

Ah yes. The conversation we had on the way home. On the way back from Neverland Neil decided he'd confess his love to me. He said he wanted to work things out between us so that the three of us could be a family. I told him I'd have to think about it not because I don't love him, but because I can't trust him. He left me once already what's to say he won't do it again? I can't put Henry through that. I can't have him depend on Neil only to have Neil leave again in the end.

"I don't know Neil," I say turning away. "Can we talk about this later, when we're not all cooped up inside this house," I say. I feel my phone vibrating and when I look down I see her name. "I promise we'll talk about it later," I walk into the bathroom, closing and locking the door as I put the phone to my ear. "Regina."

…

"I want to see my son," taking a sip of my coffee as I watch Hook getting ready to leave. "And don't start with this whole thing where he's not my son, I raised him, I wasn't there from the beginning, I deserve to be a part of his life." He comes to give me a kiss before he leaves and put by hand up to stop him.

"_Neil doesn't feel comfortable about having you in Henry's life."_

"I don't care what Neil has to say about me, Henry is more my son that he is his. I was here when he wasn't, after all, he didn't even know he had a son a few months ago," I comment as I hear the door closing behind Hook as he leaves.

"_I'm sorry Regina, but Neil is his father, whether we like it or not."_

With that I heard the click of her cell phone shutting. Did she just say "we"? I have long since accepted the fact that Emma is going to be in Henry's life whether I like it or, but having Neil there too, I don't see myself accepting that little fact anytime soon. I guess the only question that remains now is do I not like Neil because he is in Henry's life or because he's in Emma's.

…

Author's Note: Any feedback would be great appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

FULL CIRCLE

**Chapter Two**

Granny's was full of people this morning, more than the usual crowd, but I could still see them. Sitting in the corner. Neil with this stupid grin on his face as he listens to Henry tell a story, Charming and Snow sitting there smiling stupidly at one another. And then there's Emma. She's sitting there, not listening, not par taking in anything that's going on, she's just there physically not mentally. It's almost like she's just going through the motions for Henry…almost like she's broken.

"Anything else Regina?" Looking up I see Ruby standing there with a pot of coffee. Looking at her now I just realized it's been a long time since I've seen her around town.

"Ruby?" I question pointing to my coffee mug indicating a refile. "I haven't seen you around in a while, been cooped up in a cave somewhere?" I ask looking back at the Charming family. I know I should be nicer to the people of this town considering what I've put them all through, but I can't, looking at Emma with Neil is making something bubble up inside of me that I can't seem to control.

"You know," I can feel her breath on my ear. "That's jealousy you're feeling." I watch her as she walks away, over towards the Charming's table.

Is she right? Am I jealous of what they have? The family that they've created in this town that I created, a town where no one was supposed to be happy but me and yet here I am, unhappy and alone. This is stupid, she's wrong. I am in no way jealous of that stupid family and all their stupid happiness. I don't need them, I don't need her.

…

Why does she always have to look like that? Sitting over there all high and mighty like she owns the place…well I guess for a while she did. That doesn't matter anymore though because now she isn't even the mayor, now she's just another one of the towns people. I do feel sorry for her though, she wants more than anything else to be a part of Henry's life, to be his mother, well his step mother or something, but Neil won't allow it. And I know that I have the final say in anything that has to do with Henry because honestly Neil wasn't there his whole life either, actually neither was I. So the question remains. What gives us the right to take Henry away from Regina, who in all intents and purposes was the only one who was there for Henry since the beginning.

"Emma," I glance at Neil. "You okay?" I smile simply and nod. I haven't said much this morning, and it's mostly because I have a lot on my mind, most of it revolving around Regina. For some reason, ever since we've returned from Neverland I haven't been able to stop thinking about her I haven't been able to get her off my mind and I'm not sure why. I don't know if it was simply her willingness to do anything to get Henry back, or the fact that before we went to Neverland she was willing to sacrifice herself to save this town.

There is something about Regina that has changed, something about the Evil Queen that isn't so evil anymore and for some reason I'm the only one that can see it. Maybe it has something to do with that fact that I didn't know her back in the enchanted forest, I didn't know her as the Evil Queen, I've only known her as Regina, the mayor, Henry's other mother. "Emma," this it's Mary Margaret that calls me. "David and I are going to take Henry to school, we have some things to talk about," she says and I again just simply smile and nod.

Wait…before I know it the only one with me at the table is Neil. Which is something I didn't want. He's been trying to get me alone for weeks and I've been avoiding it, for good reason, mostly because I can't get a certain former mayor off my brain. "So…" I can hear his voice and it makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"I have to go." Standing up I turn to look at him before catching her gaze.

"Go where?" He asks confused.

I felt it. The spark, when her eyes met mine. "To the station," I say looking away from her. "I am the sheriff after all."

I go to leave and he grabs my arm. "I was hoping we could talk."

"I have to work Neil." I say turning and leaving, once again catching her eyes while I walk out the door. I don't know what it is about her lately that my mind going crazy, I mean I'm even thinking about what it would be like to raise Henry with her, to watch him grow up with her.

"Emma," I have expected it to be Neil's voice, not hers. Her voice sent chills down my spine. Turning around I see her standing there with her hands in her suit pockets. "I was hoping we could talk…about Henry."

"Regina, please…" I look down at the ground hoping to find something to keep my attention instead of looking at her. "I don't know what you want from me…"

"Emma, he's my son too." She steps closer to me, I want to step back, I want to be further away from her because I don't know how much I'll be able to control myself around her. Lately all I've ever wanted to do was grab her and kiss her, too feel those full lips on mine, her body pressed against mine, I just want to feel her. "I have the right to be in his life."

"Regina, Neil said…"

"Neil! I was there when neither one of you were! I raised him into the boy that you all life. Neil left you, remember, he sent to you jail, he set you up." I want to yell back at her, I want to tell her that she doesn't know what the hell she's talking about, but she's right. Everything that she's saying is right. "I'm not asking for much Emma, I just want to be able to talk to him and to see him every now and then."

"Okay," I can tell by the look on her face that she's more than a little surprised about my answer. "I'll have to talk to Henry about it," I say and I can see relief cross her face.

"I accept that." With that I turn and walk away from her, walking away from her and from Neil. Neil wants a relationship with me and his son, isn't that something that every women hopes for. Regina just wants a any kind of relationship with her son, what kind of mother would deny her of that?

Some days my life just sucks.

…

Author's Note: Reviews and suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Full Circle

Chapter Three

Everything was staring to fall outta place. Regina was fighting for Henry, Henry was getting closer to Neil, and I was drifting farther and farther away from everyone. This isn't how it was supposed to happen; this isn't how I was supposed to get everything I wanted. Ever since I was little I always wanted my family, which I have now, but as I grew older it became less and less important to me. So when I had Henry I wanted him to have something I never had, a family, so I gave him up for adaptation, and Regina found him and gave him everything I knew I couldn't give.

I know I should let her see him, she has every right to be a part of his life, I shouldn't use Neil as an excuse to keep them apart because when it comes right down to it, Neil doesn't ever care if Regina is in Henry's life or not. I never asked him about it. It's me. I'm scared to have her around. I'm scared that Henry will see that she has more to offer him than I do. Also I'm scared because I can't seem to her out of my head, no matter what, at the end of the day she's always the last thing on my mind.

"Regina," I didn't even realize I was calling her, that's how bad it has gotten. I think about her twenty-four seven. "We need to talk, can I come to your place?"

"_I'm at the office."_ She replies simply. I forgot that they let her be mayor. Originally when everyone found out about the curse and what Regina had down, they took everything away from her, but then they slowly realized that she's the only one that has any real knowledge about being the mayor, so they offered it back and she took it. "_Shouldn't you be at work Ms. Swan, after all you are the town sheriff."_

"Yeah, like anything ever happens here. I'll be right there, it's about Henry." I comment as I flip my phone closed and slip it into my pocket. Turning around I see Neil standing there, looking at me confused. "Look…"

"Do you have any idea what she did to us?" He asks pointing at my pocket, where my phone was hidden away. "And you're just going to run to her?"

"She's different here. She isn't the Evil Queen anymore she's just Regina." I say simply.

"That's what you think Emma, you don't know her like we do…"

"And maybe that's why I see her more clearly that you guys. You'll all looking at her with eyes from the past. Remember every little evil thing she had done while she was in the Enchanted forest."

"What are we supposed to see?" He asks.

"Maybe you should see the woman who raised your son. Maybe you should see the woman who was going to risk everything, her own life, to save this town. Maybe you should see the woman who was willing to do anything in order to get Henry back from Pan. She's done a lot of good her and no one can see that because you're all too busy looking at her as the Evil Queen when all she wants is people to see her as the Mayor, Regina." I paused. "She was there for Henry when you weren't Neil, you have no say in the matter so don't pretend you do."

With that I grab my jacket and walk out the door leaving Neil standing there confused. I don't care what happens with him from here on out. I'm done thinking him and I can be a family with Henry. He has no right to show up here and pretend like he has a say in anything that comes to Henry. He has to earn Regina's trust before he can be a part of Henry's life, just like I had to do two years ago when I first arrived in Storybrooke.

…

The knock came at the door and it startled me a little, Emma was never someone to knock. She used to just barge right on in and demand something from me. But then again that was before she knew all my secrets. I know longer have anything to hide. "Come in." She walks in, looking a little nervous and confused. "You said this was about Henry…"

"Just let me talk before I lose my courage." I say real quick before she can say something else to distract me.

"…ok…"

"Shh!" I turn away from her for a second, taking a deep breath and then I turn back. "You were always there for him, when both Neil and I were, and we have no reason to keep him from you. They're all blinded by everything you did in the past that they can't see who you are now, but I can see it, I can see the person you are here in Storybrooke. This town has changed you, you've become someone better while living her and watching over these people as the mayor. I mean the way you were going to risk your own life for this town…no one sees that, no one knows what you were about to do…but I do."

"Emma…"

"No let me finish!" I shout. I'm not someone who confesses everything like this and I want to get it all out before I chicken out. I move closer to her desk, placing my hands on her desk and leaning forward. "I can't stop; you're always there, in my head. I can't get rid of you, not sense we returned from Neverland."

"Emma…" she places her hand over my mouth when I go to speak, effectively stopping me. Our eyes meet, no words are said and she just smiles. Slowly she removes her hand from my mouth and leans forward, placing a soft, gentle kiss on my lips. "I know exactly how you feel."

…

"What's going on?" Henry comes walking down the stairs. I didn't even know he was here, he must have heard everything Emma and I said to one another about Regina. "Are you and mom not getting back together?" He asks.

"I don't know Henry," I say simply. "There's a lot of history between Emma and I, a lot to get past." I look over at him and he has an evil little smirk on this face. I can see something working in his head, some kind of plan forming, I guess he's like Emma in the aspect. "What are you thinking?"

"Operation Nemma."

"Nemma?"

"Neil and Emma," he says with a smirk.

…

Author's Note: Reviews would be greatly appreciated,


End file.
